Generally, it is recommended to perform a backup on an endpoint device prior to allowing an application to perform a critical system change. In some instances, an application may be integrated with third-party backup software and may automatically request a backup prior to performing critical changes. In one example, the application may only allow critical changes after a backup has been performed.
However, automatically initiating a backup in this way may cause several problems if, for example, (i) the endpoint device does not already have backup software installed or (ii) the application does not know which backup software is installed on the endpoint and/or how to initiate the backup. If the endpoint device does have backup software installed, the installed backup software may be too general and/or too heavy for the backup needed prior to performing the system change. For example, the application may indicate that a few specific files, scattered among several folders, need to be backed up prior to performing the system change. However, the software currently installed on the endpoint may only be configured to perform backups by folder and/or drive. In light of all this, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for improved systems and methods for protecting data prior to performing critical system changes.